The sympathetic nervous system (SNS) in multiple sclerosis (MS) is abnormal, based on a number of vasomotor tests. We believe that SNS damage in MS may also affect immune function and could affect the course and severity of the disease. We will measure serum catecholamines and correlates levels with beta-adrenergic receptor concentrations on peripheral lymphocytes.